The invention relates to a fluid flow engine for producing a mass flow.
German Patent DE 10297203 describes a turbine housing for an exhaust gas turbocharger in which a turbine rotor driven by exhaust gases drives a compressor rotor. The compressor rotor is connected by a rigid shaft to the turbine rotor. The shaft which carries the compressor wheel and the turbine wheel is mounted in a central housing part which is sealed on the turbine end by a turbine housing and on the compressor end by a compressor housing. The exhaust gas flows tangentially into a spiral tapering contour of the turbine housing and is directed in a targeted manner at turbine blades of the turbine rotor. The turbine rotor is driven by these turbine blades. The exhaust gas flows further axially out of the turbine housing and to the turbine wheel. On the compressor end a mass flow is conveyed axially from the compressor rotor through the spiral channels to the tangential outflow. High demands are made of the spiral channels with regard to the geometry and surface. In the design shown here, the spiral channels are shaped in a turbine housing and a compressor housing. These two housings are flange connected to a central housing part at the sides. This embodiment can be manufactured only with a high technical manufacturing complexity because of the shaping involved.